Found, Helpless
by SoullessElric
Summary: REWRITTEN as The Fall / Ed is transported to the modern world, only there's a catch. Not only is he a CAT, but his automail is missing. How will he survive in our world with no way to move or talk? Yes, there are many OCs, and much helpless Ed, thus the title. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I swear, I'm gonna be saying this forever...but this is the shortest prologue ever, and no I'm not calling Edo short.**

**Soulless, signing off!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Rain pounded against my fur and I tucked my golden tail closer to my battered body. My wounds had scabbed over and my fur was matted with dried blood. At least the rain would wash that off. I turned my golden eyes tiredly to the sky and silently begged for the rain to continue, to wash away what happened, to wash away this _cat_ that i was helplessly stuck as. I dug my face into the soaked red coat and curled my remaining limbs under me. They were cramping up from disuse. I couldn't move, couldn't call for help, couldn't _live_. All had been taken from me until I was a small, empty shell in the shape of a crippled cat.

I heard footsteps echo through the alley. A frustrated voice muttered "I'm going to be late, darnit." Suddenly I felt a foot hit my missing shoulder and i screeched in pain. A whump indicated that the human had fallen over. I hissed and tried to back away as it looked at me. It was a blonde girl with short hair, which was soaked with rain, plastering strands to her face. Her ice blue eyes widened in surprise as she saw me. I weakly glared back. She grabbed the red coat and stared at it. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. She looked from me, to the coat, and back to me again. She stood up and walked towards me. I scrabbled on the concrete, trying to move away from her. She edged her fingers carefully under my side, avoiding my cuts, and lifted me up. She wrapped me gingerly in my jacket and hugged me close to her chest. She whispered my name softly into my ear.

"_Edward Elric..._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeez, why are my chapters so short? I'll look at other peoples and they're like thousands of words long and mine are like 700 at the most or something. I'm gonna drop that subject for now and move on to greener pastures.**

**Yes, the blonde girl is me. Just think of it as a roundabout way of me getting Edo to like me Ha Ha!**

**Soulless, signing off!**

* * *

><p>I clutched the sleeping Edo closer, painfully aware of how skinny and fragile he was. I could feel every one of his ribs through the tangled fur. His breathing was erratic and shallow, his tiny chest barely moving with each breath.<p>

Screw the publisher meeting.

I had to get him to a vet.

I walked quickly out of the alley, feeling self conscious. Who wouldn't be suspicious of a mud colored girl holding a bloody cat with only two limbs? _Darnit._ I thought to myself. I heard a small whimper come out of Edo's mouth. I started running.

Frantically, I skidded to a halt outside of a small white building. It was raining too heavily to read the sign, but I knew it was the right place. I pushed open the glass doors with my shoulder and entered the building. The woman at the counter was looking at a computer screen, her fingers flying across the keyboard. They halted their progress as she looked up at me. Her eyes widened.

The first words out of her mouth were "Is he yours?"

Great. Now I'm suspected of animal abuse.

"No he isn't. I found him in an alley a few blocks away from here." Hey eyebrow raised questioningly. "I- I tripped over him..." I stammered, embarrassed.

Her gase softened and I let out a sigh of relief. She called into the back room. A doctor wearing an aqua colored lab coat came out.

"Please give him to me, Miss" His voice was deep, commanding, and somewhat scary. I unwrapped Edo's limp, golden form and held him out in shaking hands. The doctor carefully took him and walked into the back room. I quietly sank down into one of the waiting room chairs feeling lightheaded and weak.

_Did that really just happen...?_

OOO

When I woke up, the world was bright and blurry. My head seriously hurt. I dug my face into the soft fabric beneath me. Something poked my shoulder and I gasped in pain. My head shot up and I involuntarily let out another whimper. I opened my eyes. Two bright gray orbs penetrated the half darkness. I jerked back and meowed in surprise. _Great. Now I'm so far cat that I'm meowing. Wonderful. Just wonderful._

A dark grey cat crept from the shadows and leapt gracefully onto the table I was on. I squirmed in the small yellow cat bed I was in, wishing for mobility. Needless to say, my wish wasn't granted. The she-cat crept ever closer to me twitching her tail in a playful fashion, but her eyes were sharp and concentrated. I flattened my eyes closer to my head submissively, knowing I couldn't defend myself. The cat's mouth opened and she meowed.

"Whats your name, Shorty?" I stiffened, my eye twitched and I screeched back at her "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD BE DEFEATED BY A MOUSE?" She blinked, never losing the decisive look in her eyes. "I'd hate to say it, Shorty, but in the state you're in, its pretty much true. Now who are you and why are you on my turf?"

I stared at her. "Turf?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, turf. Don't you know about territory?"

I puffed out my chest indignantly, embarrassingly resulting in me falling over. I scrambled back onto my stomach, my pride wounded. I glared at her.

"You are on my turf. Now get out!" She hissed at me. She broke her hunting position and lunged, landing squarely on my shoulders. She pushed her claws into my healing cuts, drawing a screech from my throat. I heard a door slam as she pushed me and the bed off the table. I landed directly on my missing shoulder and I screeched again. The door to the room was slammed open, and the girl from yesterday sprinted in. Her sleepy eyes took in the scene and all the dazedness left them in a rush. She picked me up and started yelling at the evil gray cat.

"Cynder! He's hurt! You should know better!" She yelled angrily picking up the cat bed and setting me back into it. The gray cat, apparently named Cynder, cringed in guilt, but glared at the girl nonetheless.

"I'll get you for that! I can't let you stay here... You're a danger to Ave-chan..." She cut off and started mumbling about something or other and exited the room, her tail drooping. I snuggled back into the bed and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Aw only one review! Seriously people I'm unimpressed. T_T All the 73 other people could have reviewed, but to scold you I would be a hypocrite ha ha ha! I know it's kinda boring and people hate fics where authors put themselves in it (seriously I'm sorry I wanted to really badly 83 (that's supposed to be puppy eyes but it kinda died didn't it...) but I hope you like it. I have absolutely no idea where the plot is going and whether I'm nice enough to make a way to travel to Amestris and give Ed automail remains unknown. X3 For now he shall be crippled, cuz that was kind of the point of the story...**

**Ed'.Kitten: I shall continue! Through thick and thin and plot holes galore, I shall continue, or else my plot kitty Cynder (yes, the same one in the story) will scratch the inside of my head to ribbons! XD**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>There was no doubt that something was wrong with the strange new cat. It wasn't that he was missing two legs. It wasn't that he was covered in cuts. It was that he simply wasn't cat.<p>

He didn't act that way, or smell that way, and he didn't _think _like a proper cat should.

He didn't follow the laws of survival. How had he survived with only two legs? Luck. Pure, dumb, luck. It just didn't sit right.

I padded under the table he was on and pushed against the legs, making it wobble. I heard his breathing and heart rate speed up as he awoke. I lithely sprang back onto the table, staring at him. He glared at me, shooting daggers into my fur. I approached him cautiously, circling closer and closer towards _my bed_, the one _he _stole. The little thief! He would pay for that! I was about a foot away from him when he opened his mouth.

"What do you want?" He meowed, clearly irritated. I growled at him.

"Would you car to tell me why you're in _my_ bed, _my _house, with _my _human, Shorty?"

"I'm not short!" He hissed back.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're a short, helpless, cripple who doesn't even know his place in the world!" I meowed at him. He visibly flinched and turned his head away from me.

"Oh, so now you're hiding? Pathetic."

All he did was curl up into a ball, shoulders shaking, and chest heaving. Had I crossed a line? He was obviously younger than I was, being so small, and no doubt in pain. _It still doesn't excuse him from being here. _A voice sounded in the back of my head. I suddenly and surprisingly felt like I had to protect him. Then I remembered the reason I was taunting him in the first place.

_His soul is all wrong! It's dangerous! Broken. Weak... It could become possessive. _The voice sounded again. I had to protect Ave-chan. But did this cat need it more?

Noonday sun streamed through the windows as I slipped into the small cat bed with him and began licking his matted fur. He stiffened.

"Why...?" He asked weakly. I was caught off guard. I really didn't know...

"You needed it." I responded gruffly in between licks. I saw him get comfortable, melting into the yellow fabric of the bed. "What's your name?"

He hesitated before answering, "Edward Elric. You can call me Edo."

He hesitated as I processed the thought, then his mouth opened again.

"...Where am I?" Ed meowed quietly. I stopped licking and answered briskly, "Ave-chan's house, Chicago, Illinois, The United States, Earth, The universe."

He peered inquisitively at me. "Where's Amestris?"

I squinted down at him. Was he insane? He didn't look it, but his actions sure were promoting that theory.

"Excuse me?" I asked him in an offended tone, "What are you talking about? Ames-whatever _doesn't exist_."

He snapped.

"Of course it does, that's were I came from!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. _Yep, definitely off his rocker. _But it intrigued me. I felt the urge to ask about him. I was dumbfounded. I shook my head slightly, scattering the unwanted thoughts.

"I don't believe you."

I stared coldly at him, all motherly feelings forgotten. I removed myself from the bed and sat down about a foot away from him, tail twitching irritably. His eyes turned to me. The look in them wasn't clingy. It was more, desperate...

I turned away and leapt off the table, heading towards Ave-chan's room. I looked over my shoulder to see that he was shivering. I padded slowly into Ave-chan's room without another backwards glance.


	4. Author's Note

_I'm sorry about this everyone, but I'm discontinuing_ Found, Helpless._ I wrote it so long ago, and my writing has matured too much for me to keep writing it. However, I will be rewriting it!_

_Though, please note that the plots will change as well. As well as improving the overall content of the story, I'm upgrading the quality of the storyline._

_I'll post another Author's Note with the rewrite title once it's up!_

_Soulless Elric, signing off!_


	5. REWRITE UP

_REWRITE IS UP! Please see _The Fall _on my profile!_


End file.
